evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains' Defeats
Villains' Defeats are series of extreme events for a villain or an antagonist's loss/defeats. This can be occured in the climax or even in flashback in the fictions where they appeared. Known forms of the villains' defeats could be either: *Realized being outsmarted by the heroes. *Ultimately struck down and instantly killed by the heroes after the tense battle. *Weakened and on the heroes' mercy. *Exposed by the heroes. If the villain was unable to cope with his/her defeat, this likely led to Villainous Breakdown. Otherwise would occure however, if villains that suffer this decided to accept their defeat (notable those with honor). Notable Examples Literature *'Esplin 9466': After realized that he was defeated in the war and his host body knocked out by Ax, he decided to left his fate on his foes, which led into trial where he eventually incarcerated inside a purple cube prison. *'Lord Voldemort': He eventually struck down by Harry Potter's Disarming Charm where the said spell also rebound his Killing Curse (with help of Voldemort's own Elder Wand that refused to kill it's potential new master Harry), in which resulting his death. Whereas his body still intact in the book that allow him to get his funeral, this not apply on film as his body destroyed and reduced into dust. Film *'Dylan Gould': Electrocuted by Sam with a space-bridge pillar, one of the known dissappointing comeuppance. *'Indominus Rex': When I.Rex goint to deliver the final blow on Rexy, Delta interferes and the Raptor and the tyrannosaurus battered I.Rex, but in spite of her injuries, I.Rex still at her full strength angrily roar of them before began to counter-attack, only to failed to realized that a Mosasaurus jumped and pulled her underwater. Had Mosasaurus' bite-force may too weak to killed her underwater, drowning may surely killed her. *Raoul Silva: After a knife is thrown at him by Bond, Silva tries to resist but ultimately succumbs to his wound and dies at Bond's feet. *Judge Doom: Doom is melted by his own Dip before turning into a pool of his melted self but not before emitting a few terrible screams. *Green Goblin: After receiving the beating of his life from Spider-Man, Norman hangs onto dear life but not before attempting to kill the Spider with his glider however he was able to suspect this and was able to get out of the way but not after the glider impales the Green Goblin. *Dick Jones: After being outed as the criminal he is, Jones takes the Old Man hostage to avoid being arrested by Robocop however with Directive 4 in place the cyborg can't do anything however once the Old Man fires Jones and is free Robocop shoots the corrupt businessman and sends him plummeting to his demise. *Hans Gruber: At the top of the building McClaine unshackles the handcuff connecting the two and causes Hans to fall to his death. * Smaug: Bard shoots the dragon where his armour is the weakest, killing Smaug and sending him down to Laketown. * John Doe: Doe uses the death of Detective Mills wife to motivate him to kill him, just before being shot in the head and again multiple time he closes his eyes and accepts it. * Harold Attinger: Attinger corners Cade while Optimus Prime and Lockdown continue their brawl. Attinger continues to lecture Cade how he betrayed the human race by siding with the Transformers only for Optimus to shoot him and at the same time avenges all the Autobots and Decepticons he had murdered. * Le Chiffre: After a failed torture attempt, Le Chifffe prepares to castrate Bond however his employer kills his guards and shoots Le Chiffre in the head for him failing his organisation. * Emperor Palpatine: When Luke Skywalker rejected his offer to become his apprentice, Palpatine responds by sadistically torturing him however this only enrages his former apprentice Darth Vader who is also Luke's father. Vader lifts Palpatine and throws him into the power centre of the Death Star which kills him. * Koba: Defeated and weakened, Koba meets with Caesar while hanging on for dear life. In a pathetic attempts he begs for his life by reminding him of the apes number one rule "ape not kill ape." Caesar seemingly agrees to help by grabbing Koba's hand and lifting him up. However to a shock to us all, Caesar coldly looks at his former friend and menacingly replied "you are not ape." Now terrified, Ceaser releases Koba allowing him to fall to his death and avenges both the human and apes he has caused. * The Joker (Nolanverse): With his plan ruined Batman seemingly allows the Joker to fall to his death however before he could hit the ground, Batman grabs him by the leg and pulls him to the surfac a is left at the hands of the GCPD. However despite his capture the Joker won and was able to get Harvey Dent to become a criminal and on some level proving his cynicism was right. * Bullseye: After being injured by Daredevil, Bullseye pleads for his life before he is thrown out of a cathedral and lands on a police car which he survives. * Sentinel Prime: With his Space Pillars destroyed and him badly injured Sentinel tries to weasel his way out but Optimus Prime states that he didn't betray the Autobots only himself despite his pleas Optimus kills the treacherous Prime in cold-blood. Comics Cartoons Animated Films *'Steele (''Balto): Reduced into outcast as his breakdown ultimately exposed his evil plan to get rid of Balto that would causing deaths of sick children. *Prince Hans:' With both his plans failed and later punched by Anna, Anna and her friends has arranged the corrupt prince to return to his kingdom for his punishments. *'Yokai': After Big Hero 6 stripped him from his nanobots, he eventually defeated and arrested by police, but not before learned that his actions turned out led Baymax and Hiro to save Abigail from the void which costs Baymax's first body. *'Sa'Luk': He boasted his victory when he got Hand of Midas on Aladdin and his father, only torealized that he has recklessly held the hand in the wrong spot and turned into gold in process. *'Archibald Snatcher': Declaring that he has finally won by capturing Winnie, Snatcher enters the tasting room, where he forces Eggs, Fish, and Portley-Rind to introduce a new brand of cheese that he wants to taste. Just as Snacther is about to taste a small piece of the cheese, Winnie manages to wriggle out of Snatcher's grasp by biting him on the hand. Eggs tries to convince Snatcher to let go of his lust for power, but the evil exterminator refuses and eats the cheese. At first, Snatcher finds the taste of the cheese to be delicious, but then seconds later, his allergy finally sets off and he explodes to his death in a yellow slimy mess. *'Gaston: 'After being granted mercy by his foe, the Beast, Gaston takes the opportunity to (literally) stab him in the back however the reaction causes Gaston to lose his balance, sending the arrogant hunter to his death into the moat below. *'Lotso: 'While attempting to escape from the dump Lotso is discovered by a garbageman who binds him to the grill of his truck. The other toys trapped advise Lotso to keep his mouth shut. *'Nigel (Rio): 'After being jettisoned out of a plane and plucked of nearly all his feathers, Nigel walks away from the crash only to be caught on camera by Mauro. *'Merlock: 'During a scuffle mid-air Scrooge McDuck was able to grab his magical talisman which causes him to transform back into his original self and fall to his doom. *'General Mandible: 'Outraged by his second-in-command, Colonel Cutter betraying him, Mandible utterly snaps and attempts to attack him only for the protagonis, Z, to take the shot. The two begin to fall, Z lands safely lands into the water but Mandible lands on an upturned root, killing him on impact. *'Dag: 'After a failed attempt to kill the protagonist, Otis warns the evil coyote to never come back beofre kicking him out of his junkyard. *'Thrax: '''Claiming that he has won, Thrax gloats over a seemingly dying Osmosis Jones that he will kill his victims daughter but this only distracts him and he doesn't realise that his claw is trapped in Shane's false eyelash. The eyelash breaks off and causes Thrax to land in a beaker of rubbing alcohol which kills him before he could attempt to escape. *Hopper: After cornering Flik and strangling him, Hopper notices a bird which he thinks is another fake one however he soon realises that it is very real and it hovers over it's nest where to his terror it feeds him to ir's chicks, ending the villainous grasshopper's reign. *Judge Claude Frollo: Having lost whatever remained of his sanity, Frollo decides to take a final attempt to murder the gypsy girl, Esmeralda ontop of Notre Dame but before he can land the finishing strike, the gargoyle that Frollo was standing breaks and causes him to plummet to his demise and into the molten copper below. *Syndrome: After an attempt to kidnap Mister Incredible's son, Jack-Jack, Syndrome attempts to make an escape on his jet however Incredible hurtles a car towards the supervillain causing him to land in the jet engine despite his desperate attempts to escape, Syndrome's cape snagged on the blades causing him to be sucked in and killed. *Scar (The Lion King): Just after being outcasted by his own nephew Scar is greeted by his stooges, the Hyenas however when they overheard him trying to pin the blame over his brothers killing on them they were outraged. Soon the entire hyena pack surround their former boss, Scar desperately attempts to beg his way out only for his cries to fall on solid ground and he is devoured by the hyenas while fire engulfs Pride Rock. *Percival C. Mcleach: After being thrown into a lake, McLeach proudly fends off a swarm of alligators only for him to be distracted by the waterfall behind him, McLeach tries to fight the current but it is too strong and he is thrown over the waterfall, to his death. *Drago Bludvist: With his Bewilderbeast overpowered by Toothless, Drago (with his prosthetic arm blasted off) and his minion are casted out into the sea. *Soto: After Soto seemingly kills Diego, Manny is enraged and knocks the sabre against an ice wall which causes the icicles above to fall, impaling Soto in the process. *Scroop: Scroop is levitated above the atmosphere because of his ships anti-gravity where he suffocates. *Charles Muntz: Inside Carl's house, Muntz takes one more attempt to kill Kevin, Dug and Russell however Carl uses chocolate to lure Kevin away, Muntz tries to follow but his leg snags on a ballon wire, it snaps and causes the explorer to fall to his doom. *Rasputin (Anastasia): Anastasia destroys Rasputins source of his powers and also his soul which causes him to literally decompose into a green ash. *The Joker (Return of the Joker): Joker finally has Batman at his mercy and gives the newly transformed, Tim Drake (who he renamed Joker Junior after placing him under weeks of intense torture) the opportunity to kill his former mentor. After laughing in a deranged tone Tim suddenly shoots the Joker with his final words being "that's not funny", he tries to speak again but collapses before he could get the words out. *Clayton (Tarzan): During Tarzan and Clayton's brawl atop the trees, Clayton is tangled and in a blind rage severs the vine that was holding him up, causing him to fall. However before he could hit the ground the vine around his throat tightened, hanging Clayton and only leaving a shadow in the wind. *Hades (Hercules): After Hercules was transformed into a God, he punched Hades into the River Styx where the dames souls drag him to the bottom. *Shan Yu: Atop the Emperor's palace Shan Yu and Mulan continue their brawl and Mulan uses his sword to pin him down, Mushu then sets off a massive firework that carried Shan Yu to a firework tower which explodes on impact, killing the Hun leader. *Turbo/King Candy: Wreck-it-Ralph erupts Diet Cola Mountain and Candy's Cy-Bug army hypnotically go into the light to their incineration, being half Cy-Bug himself so does Candy despite Turbo's rejections and dies screaming before entering his death. Anime & Manga Live-Action TV Videogames Internet Gallery Dark lord demise comparison.png|Lord Voldemort's defeat in both book version (depicted by Pottermore site) and in film. Ratcliffe chaned and gagged.png|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Prince Hans' defeat Not Gouda enough .png|Archibald Snatcher killed by eating a piece of cheese image.jpeg|Gaston falling to his demise from the Beast's castle Where's your kid now, Lotso?!.jpeg|Lotso's despair Mmm, chicken .jpeg|Nigel's first defeat Check out my bling, newbs .jpeg|Sa'Luk realising he's turning into gold How's it feel to be stabbed in the back, Silva?.png|Silva killed by Bond And I thought he was ugly as a human.jpeg|Judge Doom melts at the hands of his own Dip I wonder how he would have looked in a purple suit.jpeg|Jerome Valeska killed by his mentor, Theo Galavan Another villain falling to his death, humph.jpeg|The death of Merlock the Sorcerer All of those animals and they couldn't have given the Indominus Rex something with gills.png|Indominus Rex's watery demise There was so many cusses in Antz, I was expecting Mandible to say "oh, f##k" while falling down.png|General Mandible falls to his death Not so green, are you Goblin?.png|Green Goblin impaled by his own glider The title is very misleading, it's not that hard to die, I'm sure you agree with me Hans.jpeg|Hans Gruber's defeat That shot though, who needs Legolas when you have Bard?.png|Smaug shot in the heart with an arrow Fooooooore!.png|Dag's defeat, humiliation and banishment Wow, just wow.jpeg|The Joker's lifeless body being carried out of Arkham City Who knew a virus could be so hawt?.jpeg|Thrax dies after falling into a beaker of rubbing alcohol Death never looked cuter.png|A terrified Hopper being fead to chicks If what he was doing was God's work I'd hate to see Satan's.jpeg|John Doe accepts his fate before he is shot at point blank I'd say go to hell but that's been taken care of.jpeg|Frollo's symbolic demise Remember when this guy was on Frasier? Micheael Bay, introducing new lows since 2009.jpeg|Harold Attinger killed by Optimis Prime Bond villain deaths have really matured over the years .png|Le Chiffre killed by Mister White As my friend Edna would say, "no capes!".jpeg|Syndrome killed by falling into a jet engine Palpatine truly was one of the greatest villains I've ever seen, so sinister and just so great. Shame they gave him another fall to your death defeats.jpeg|Emperor Palpatine falling to his death atop the Death Star Koba killed his own kind, the dean dirty ape!.png|Koba falling to his death It's the Circle of Life, beeyatch!.jpeg|Scar eaten alive by the hyenas Best joker evaaaaaa!.jpeg|The Joker left at the mercy of GCPD He's a great villain but seriously? Drago? Were they even trying when they thought up that name?.png|Drago defeated and cast out These guys at Disney were smart, adding a waterfall so we'd miss another fall to your death defeat.jpeg|McLeach falls off a waterfall His name would be more intimidating if it wasn't after a horse.jpeg|A defeated and injured Bullseye begs for his life just after Daredevil throws him out a window which he survives What is it with you villains and you falling to your death?.jpeg|Father Mathias' demise Wait, Diego has nine lives but Soto doesn't?.jpeg|Soto before being impaled Even disintegrated Patrick Dempsey is still quite the dreamboat.jpeg|Dylan Gould disintegrated They weren't allowed to say his comic book name, Deathstroke but that didn't stop Slade from dying.gif|Slade's first death With a name like Malware which actually means virus how was anyone expecting this guy to not turn into a villain?.png|Malware defeated It's very rare that the main villain gives the protagonist groups names but Ronin broke that .jpeg|Ronin the Accuser killed by Peter Quill When people started to get wise on Disney's tendencies to give bad guys a fall to their death they switch it up with Scroop.jpeg|Scroop's final fate Not many people would wish for a dog to die in a movie but who else was hoping the bastard would freeze to death? .jpeg|Steele's fate, being rejected and abandoned You know when a person falls from that kind of height they normally have a heart attack but looking at Muntz that probably was gonna happen anyway .jpeg|Muntz falls to his doom I bet you had a smile on your face for weeks when you saw this.jpeg|Joffrey Baratheon poisoned Irony's a bitch, huh?.png|Yokai (Robert Callaghan) arrested Male MUTO's defeat.jpg|Male M.U.T.O.'s death Gorgon's defeat.jpg|Gorgon's defeat Sharptooth's defeat.jpg|Sharptooth's defeat Undead Russians are just as hard to kill as real ones.jpeg|Rasputin destroyed Two Jokers down, a lot more to go.jpeg|The Joker killed by Tim Drake Even for Disney this is fucking dark.jpeg|Clayton hanged Megatron cannot die, if it's not rebirth it's reincarnation .jpeg|Megatron decapitated by Optimis Prime Quite a lazy ending, I mean how can a God go to hell?.jpeg|Hades defeat I'll take Azog over Sauron any day of the weak, he's just got more character.png|Azog killed by Thorin He freaks you out as well right?.jpeg|Cutler Beckett calmly accepts his fate before dying under massive cannon-fire Well at least he didn't fall to his death.jpeg|The death of Shan Yu "Bitches, leave" is that a great line or what? .jpeg|Clarence Boddicker killed by Robocop The saddest death of a Prime since Optimus.jpeg|Sentinel Prime cold-bloodily killed by his student, Optimus So much for the no-killing rule, that's what you get for trying to play Batmam.jpeg|Count Vertigo shot by the Arrow and thrown out a window Was anyone else thinking, schizophrenia?.png|King Candy/Turbo incinerated by Diet Cola Mountain Tough break, oh well, another dip to the Lazarus Pit.jpeg|Ra's al Ghul impaled by his own sword Screen_Shot_2014-08-31_at_5.45.11_PM.png|Drej Queen's defeat Screen_Shot_2014-08-31_at_5.46.52_PM.png|Drej aliens' defeat Screen Shot 2015-11-17 at 4.33.39 PM.png|The Smooze's defeat Screen Shot 2015-11-17 at 4.36.58 PM.png|Unicron's defeat Death_of_Mola_Ram.jpg|Mola Ram's defeat Screen_Shot_2014-12-11_at_6.49.06_PM.png|Komari Vosa's defeat Screen_Shot_2015-01-05_at_9.52.33_AM.png|Octalus' defeat Xenomorph_Queen's_Fate.jpg|Xenomorph Queen's defeat Untitled-01-59-10.jpg|May Day's defeat Screen_Shot_2014-03-29_at_7.12.53_PM.png|Killer Gorillas (Congo)'s defeat Optimus_prime_antes_de_Lockdown.png|Lockdown's defeat I guess we know what happened to William Shatner after Star Trek .jpeg|Shanker before being cold-cocked by Gary "Dick, you're fired!" Donald Trump said it better.jpeg|Dick Jones shot by Robocop and falls to his death Gary Oldman can truly do no wrong.jpeg|Shen accepting his fate before being crushed by his cannon "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" I'm looking at it Vaas.jpeg|Vaas stabbed by Jason Jelly!.jpeg|El Macho knocked out by Doctor Nefario Danny Fenton? Danny Phantom? Who did no-one realise that?.jpeg|Dark Danny trapped You politicians are all the same .jpeg|Alexander Pierce dies from his gunshot wound The Horned King destroyed.jpeg|The Horned King destroyed Why didn't they hire John Noble in Arkham Asylum six years ago?.jpeg|Scarecrow defeated and afraid Some people would say she was underrated, I'd say they were stupid.png|Madame Gasket scrapped Category:Villainous Events Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:About Villains